More Then Doesn't Meet the Eyes
by Youngbountygirl
Summary: Danny runs into toxic waste and is now blind. As his friends think Danny's life is over, he proves them wrong with his amazing abilities. Will it be enough to defeat Vlad when he uses toxic waste for his evil plan? DxS
1. Prologue: Danny's accident

**Ok, here's my Prologue to my new fan fiction. This is gonna be about Danny being blind, I was watching Avatar when you first meet Touph who you know is blind. At first I was thinking of having a blind ghost to meet Danny Phantom, then I wondered what would happen if Danny was the blind person. I'm thinking he'll have amazing abilities and will inhabit the fact he's blind. Review please!!**

Sam and Tucker were walking from school, luckily it was the weekends today. Danny was with them and had a smile on his face.

"Looks like it's the weekends finally," smiled Danny, "no school, no homework, and no more of Dash's lame punches and so forth."

"Yep," smiled Tucker as you see in the distance a truck of toxic waste.

"What are you planning on doing with that stuff?" Asked the first guy.

"Well, I'm not bringing this stuff to Masters if that's what you're thinking. I don't even know why he wants it, somebody could get hurt," told the second guy as one tank of toxic waste fell onto the river.

"So Danny, what do you want to do?" Asked Tucker.

"Well, I was thinking . . ." said Danny as he slipped and fell down the hill, "ahhhhh!!!"

The two teenagers gasped as Danny fell and rolled all the way down the hill where you see the toxic waste right where the log is blocking it.

"You ok dude?" Asked Tucker.

"I'm ok!" Shouted Danny as he got up and the log broke and the toxic waste bumped hardly on a sharp knife as it spilt out with Danny right next to it as the liquid hit his eyes, "ahhhh!!!!"

"DANNY!!!" Gasped Sam and Tucker as they ran down to see Danny right next to the lake putting some water in his eyes.

"Ugh!!!" Moaned Danny loudly covering his eyes with his hands.

"What happened?" Asked Sam.

"Something went into my eyes and hurts so badly," wined Danny.

"I'm sure it's not that bad," said Tucker.

"Then why does it sting so badly?" Asked Danny.

"Look just open your eyes and you'll be fine," said Tucker.

"Ok, they don't hurt so bad now, but I still feel . . . weird," told Danny as he uncovered his eyes, "OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH!!!!!!"

"What's wrong Danny?" Asked Tucker.

"How bad are my eyes?" Asked Danny, "please tell me I'm having a blackout."

"Danny, you look . . . oh my gosh Danny, what did you get in your eyes?" Asked Sam.

"I don't know, I just got up and my eyes started hurting really badly, some liquid poured on my eyes I guess and I doubt if it was water," said Danny.

"Tucker, do you see any chemical anywhere or a tank of stuff?" Asked Sam.

"I see a large tank says 'toxic waste' why?" Asked Tucker.

"Danny can't see us," told Sam.

"What do you mean can't see us? We're right here," said Tucker.

"No Tucker, I mean like he really can't see us, HE'S FREAKIN BLIND!!!" Shouted Sam as Tucker gasped as looked at Danny.

You can see Danny's eyes were blue, but there was a grayish-blue where his pupils were. Danny felt the ground and started painting. He could hear cars passing by and some beeping their horns. He felt vibrations from the ground of his friends and where they were. It was so weird, he could feel and hear different things all at the same time. Sam and Tucker were talking about what to do with Danny and how. Danny got up and felt the trees and started climbing up. He got to the side of the road where the cars were passing. He felt his cell phone and the bottons. He felt the bump in the middle where the five was and started pressing three, where he was speed dialing his sister, she could help.

"Hello," said Jazz.

"Jazz, I need to be picked up," told Danny.

"Why, what happened?" Asked Jazz.

"I think I'm blind," muttered Danny.

"WHAT!?!" Shocked Jazz.

"It's a long story, just please pick me up I'm by the bridge on the side road," told Danny as he hung up and waited for his sister.


	2. No babying

**Uh oh, looks like Danny can't see now. Let's hope he can get through this. Review please!!**

Danny was in the hospital as the nurse came to him. He looked at Danny's eyes and nodded.

"Yep, your son is blind," told the nurse as Jack and Maddie gasped.

"Does this mean he can't see again?" Asked Maddie.

"I'm afraid so," said the nurse.

"Will Danny be ok?" Asked Jazz.

"He'll be fine, but he may need a walker to know where he's going," told the nurse as Danny got up from the hospital bed and laid his hand on the window.

Danny was blind there was no doubt about that. He was at his room with his hand on the wall on the side of his bed. Jazz walked into his room with her head down.

"I know it's you Jazz, I'll be fine," told Danny.

"How did you know it was me?" Asked Jazz.

"You open the door quietly compared to Mom and Dad. Dad opens it harder then Mom, so she is medium," told Danny, "I'm trying to see without my eyes."

"Good luck with that," said Jazz as she left.

Danny got up from his bed and opened his window. He got his walker changing it into a stick and banged on a pole. He felt the pole with a slight touch and then slid on the pole with a back flip landing on his two feet. Danny smiled and then stepped on a round pole. He put his arms straight up like the wings of a plane and balanced across it. Danny then realized he wasn't hopeless, he could never balance on that with eyes, but now he could. He even knew how to jump off the building he was on. He jumped off and then landed on the fire escape railing and slid across it to the bottom.

"Cool, I'm Dare Devil," smiled Danny.

Danny walked across the sidewalk as you see some people walking towards him. He stopped on the spot.

"Excuse me, can I walk through?" Asked Danny as the two stopped.

"Oh sure," said one guy as he saw Danny's eyes and then turned blank.

"How did he know we were here?" Asked the guy, "he's blind."

"Wow, I knew they were coming feeling their vibrations from the sidewalk," smiled Danny as he felt the walker and then threw it in the ally, "I don't need it."

Danny was skipping across the sidewalk laughing at the same time.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Monday OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sam and Tucker were going to the Fenton's house, it had been a few days since Danny turned blind. They felt sorry for their poor friend. They decided to go with Danny to take him to school. Jazz came out with Danny who jumped and slid on the railing, which shocked Sam and Tucker.

"Hey guys, how're you guys doin?" Asked Danny.

"Great, how'd you do that?" Asked Tucker.

"Since I'm blind, I have to use my other senses and they really come in handy," smiled Danny, "I don't need eyes to know where I'm going nor a stupid walker."

"Danny, I've got your contacts," told Jazz giving him a contact container with two contacts with black dots in the middle.

"Why do you need those?" Asked Sam.

"So no one else will know I'm blind, I want to be treated as if I wasn't blind. I don't want to be babied guys, I'm still Danny Fenton, even Danny Phantom. I've caught ghosts even as blind. It ends up when I'm in ghost form, I can feel went currents so I'll know where the ghosts are. Not to mention I put Skulker in the Ghost Zone yesterday and he didn't know I was blind," told Danny.

"Are you sure you don't want anybody to know? What if they figure something's up?" Asked Tucker.

"Relax guys, I can run, walk, and talk like a normal person," smiled Danny walking backwards towards a road.

"Uh Danny," said Tucker who saw a car coming.

"Car!" Shouted Danny as the car passed by and he walked across the street.

"How'd you know?" Shocked Sam.

"Cars have good sound and vibrations," smiled Danny.

"Oh," nodded the two teenagers.

"Promise not to baby me?" Asked Danny.

"Dude, we promise," smiled Tucker as Danny smiled back and continue his walk.

"Thanks, you guys are the best friends a kid could have," said Danny.


	3. Basketball

**Looks like Danny's Touph now huh? Review please!!**

Sam and Tucker were worried about Danny. How was Danny gonna pretend he wasn't blind? He did have those contacts, but what if he bumped into something or got himself in trouble. Although, Danny did manage to know exactly where he was at and they promised to treat him as if he was never blind. They all went to PE where they had to learn Basketball.

"Ok, time for you to learn Basketball!" Shouted Mrs. Tetslaff.

"Sweet," smiled Dash, "I'm gonna kick your butt in this game."

"Bring . . . it . . . on," smirked Danny as Sam and Tucker gave glances.

"Fenton, Baxter, why don't you two start one on one?" Asked Mrs. Tetslaff.

"Sure," smiled Danny as he caught the ball.

Danny dribbled down the court as Dash tried to steal it, but Danny used the advantage of his size and slid under his legs.

"Hey!" Shouted Dash as Danny threw from the far side of the court and threw the ball into the basket.

Sam and Tucker's jaws dropped in shock, their friend was good at basketball.

"Nice work Fenton," smiled Mrs. Tetslaff.

"No fair, he had the ball," glared Dash as he grabbed the Basketball and then dribbled it down the court.

Dash threw it and was gonna make it, till Danny jumped and grabbed the ball dribbling it down the court. He then made the basket from a far shot again.

"Nice job," smiled Mrs. Tetslaff, "we may need a player like you on our Basketball Tryouts."

"Really thanks," smiled Danny as he threw the ball to his coach.

Sam and Tucker were still shocked from what Danny did at PE. Despite his eyesight issue, he was still able to make a shot. They started seeing that maybe he's not as hopeless as they thought he'd be. They then realized why he wanted to pretend he wasn't blind, if the school found out, they wouldn't let him do anything. Danny walked down the hallways with a smile on his face. Sam and Tucker walked to him.

"That was so cool, how were you able to play Basketball without seeing the ball?" Asked Tucker.

"I felt the vibrations of the ball and Dash's steps and knew exactly where he was," answered Danny.

"What about when he shot the ball?" Asked Sam.

"I heard the ball come out of his hands and was able to catch the ball where he threw it at," explained Danny as you see Mrs. Tetslaff coming from her office to where Danny and his friends were talking.

"Wow, I can't believe you were able to play Basketball even though you're blind," amazed Tucker as Mrs. Tetslaff gasped.

"Yeah, but I still don't want anyone to know, if anyone finds out, then I'll be babied for the rest of my life," told Danny as he left with his friends.

Mrs. Tetslaff went to her office and then rolled up her pants as you see a fake leg that came up to her knee.

"Looks like both of us have something in common Fenton," smiled Mrs. Tetslaff as someone came in and she rolled down her pants.

Danny was in Mr. Lancer's class with his head on his desk as Mr. Lancer was teaching about Romeo and Juliet. He went to Danny.

"Mr. Fenton!" Shouted Lancer.

"What is it?" Asked Danny poking his head out.

"Why don't you tell the class what Juliet meant when she said, 'Wherefore art thou Romeo?'" Asked Lancer.

"She meant why are you Romeo," answered Danny.

"That's . . . correct," shocked Lancer who never saw Danny pay attention for once in his life.

Danny started paying attention to his classes, since now he was blind, he had to picture he learning skills in his head. He also couldn't take notes anymore, so he had to record them, which was actually aloud in the school. Danny also had to type his homework on the computer and have his friends read the story aloud or listen to the teacher read it. He had a harder time on learning brail. He needed tutoring badly and couldn't find anyone to teach him or so he thought.


	4. A new friend

**Ok, there's gonna be a new kid in this one. Hope you like and review please!!**

It was another day of school and Danny was ready for the Basketball Tryouts tonight. He smiled as he got his stuff. So far his friends were no longer worried about him whenever he ghost hunted or did something that normal people would do now. They were pretty sure that Danny could take care of himself. He heard a taping on the floor as you see a freshman with sunglasses and a walker that the nurse wanted Danny to use taping on the floor. There was somebody with him following him everywhere. Danny smiled and knew it was the new kid, he was obviously blind and he walked up to him.

"Hey, you must be new here," smiled Danny.

"My name's Benly," introduced Benly.

"Name's Danny, you want me to show you around?" Asked Danny.

"Are you sure you want to show a blind person around?" Asked Benly.

"Oh sure, I wouldn't mind," smiled Danny as he faced the person with him, "I've got this covered."

The person still stood there.

"Oh, you're his guard," smiled Danny as he put his arm around him, "why didn't you say something you know . . ." he said as he then whispered something in his ear and the guard's eyes widened and he ran out, "sucker, now I can show you around."

"Why'd you scar my guard off? I've never gone anywhere without my guard," said Benly.

"Are you famous or the president's son?" Asked Danny.

"No," answered Benly with his eyebrows cocked.

"Then you don't need a guard. You've got that stick thing to protect yourself and you've got me. Now tell me what class you have to go to," smiled Danny.

"PE I believe," answered Benly.

"I go there too, you can meet my friends, they're really cool," smiled Danny.

"Ok I guess," shrugged Benly as he kept taping his walker on the ground.

Dash came with his friends talking about some lame stuff. Sam and Tucker noticed Danny with the new kid who was apparently blind. They smiled knowing that Danny made a friend who had something in common with him.

"Hey Danny, who's your friend?" Asked Sam.

"Benly," introduced Danny, "Benly, this is Sam and Tucker, they're my best friends."

"Cool, I'm on my way to PE," said Benly as Dash came and saw Danny and his friends hanging with the new kid.

"Hey look, it's the new kid, where's your eyes?" Laughed Dash making fun of Benly.

Benly moped while Danny clutched his fist, offended by that insult. It was not only insulting Benly, it was insulting him too.

"YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH BLIND PEOPLE!?!" Shouted Danny as he snatched Benly's walker and poked it on Dash's chest.

"Oooo, defending your eyeless friend?" Smirked Dash as Danny clutched his teeth with a grunt, "what are you gonna do?"

You then see Dash locked in the broom closet, apparently since Danny was blind, he was able to fight better without hurting anyone. He smiled and then faced the other jocks.

"Anyone else wanna use that comment?" Threatened Danny as the other jocks ran off and he went to Benly, "don't worry about them, they're jerks. There's nothing wrong with being blind, you can do amazing stuff normal people can't do."

"Like what?" Moped Benly.

"You can hear better and feel vibrations from under your feet. You can even play Basketball if you wanted to," told Danny.

"Say that to my mother, she's been so protective of me forever. I never in my life have seen daylight," told Benly.

"Then you know brail, do you think you can teach me?" Asked Danny.

"I guess, no one's ever asked me," said Benly.

"Ok, if you teach me, I can get you off that walker thing and walk like a normal person," told Danny.

"Really? You think I can go without a walker?" Asked Benly.

"And a guard, like you'd ever need one. The guard has got to go," annoyed Danny.

"Thank you Danny, you're a really cool friend and I didn't like that guard anyway," smiled Benly as him and the others laughed.


	5. The road to Marry Lane

**Looks like Danny's got himself a tutor to teach him Brail. I wish him luck and review please!!**

When school was over, Danny decided to hang out with Benly since he needed help getting out of that walker. Danny was only blind for four days and he already has gotten out of his walker, this kid has been blind all his life, that was just ridiculous. If Danny can live without a walker, so could this kid. Benly taped his walker as Danny took it and pressed a button, turning it back to just a little tube-like thing.

"Why'd you do that?" Asked Benly.

"I'm gonna teach you how to walk without that, you need to trust the vibrations from under you," told Danny.

"Ok, I'll try," said Benly as Danny felt someone coming their way, he decided to see if his friend could notice that.

Benly was a little nervous, but then felt some steps from under his feet and knew somebody was coming their way.

"Um, I think there's somebody coming," said Benly.

"Ok, now as long as you know where they are, just get out of the way," told Danny as Benly trusted his instincts and passed the person without his walker.

"Hey, I did it, I didn't need my walker," smiled Benly.

"I told ya," smiled Danny.

"Thanks man," smiled Benly, "I never needed my walker."

"I know, isn't it wonderful, now you can walk like a normal person," smiled Danny, "now you need to teach me brail."

"Ok, but we need to go to my house," said Benly.

"Where do you live?" Asked Danny.

"I live in 456 Marry Lane," told Benly, "at least that's my address, I don't know exactly . . ."

"Oh, I know where that is, follow me," told Danny as he went to his motor scooter with Benly behind him, "now hang on."

Danny started the scooter and started driving through the town using his ears to know where he was at and his nose. He rode through the town and then hit right on Marry Lane. He slowed it down. He walked out and then felt the pole with the numbers on it.

"Hm 448," muttered Danny as he got back on his scooter and then rode across the road and then felt the next pole and felt the numbers, "454."

"Hey kid! Get off my lawn!" Shouted an old man.

"Sorry, I'm just trying to read this address on his pole!" Told Danny.

"What are you blind or something!?!" Asked the old man sarcastically.

"No I'm deaf! OF COARSE I'M BLIND OLD MAN!! I'M TRYING TO GET MY FRIEND TO HIS PLACE AND YOU'RE BEING A GRUMP TRUCK!!!" Shouted Danny.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't know you were blind," apologized the old man.

"Thank you for nothing," grumped Danny as he got back on his scooter, "AND START MOWING YOUR LAWN! THE GRASS IS SO LONG, IT'S ITCHING MY ANKLES!!!"

Danny kept going on his scooter with Benly behind him.

"People these days just don't give anyone respect," complained Danny.

"Danny, are you really blind?" Shocked Benly.

"That's what I said to that old crack pot, so I must be blind," said Danny.

"But, you don't act like you're blind and people don't even treat you that way," told Benly.

"That's because they don't know, I put on some contacts and people don't know I'm blind. Do you promise not to say a word about it?" Asked Danny.

"Promise," smiled Benly, "so, that's why you want to learn Brail."

"Yep, I need to learn how to read like a blind person," said Danny as he parked his scooter.

"But if you're blind, how are you able to ride a scooter without your eyes?" Asked Benly.

"I just use my ears and nose," told Danny.

"I think it's best if my mom doesn't know you're blind. If she does, she'll start getting overprotective around you," told Benly.

"And that's the least I want, I think you're right about that," told Danny as the two boys walked to the house, "besides, your mom will be surprised of a blind person riding a scooter."


	6. Learning Brail

**Ok, here's the next one, time for you to meet Benly's mom. Review please!!**

Benly opened the door and Danny stepped in. Benly's mother came out of the kitchen and saw that her son didn't have his walker and who was the guy next to him?

"Benly, where's your walker?" Asked the mother.

"Mom, it's right here," showed Benly of the little tube-like walker, "this is my friend Danny, he wants me to tutor him."

"But still, you need your walker or you'll hurt yourself," said the mother.

"Mom, I learned to walk without it, I don't need it anymore," told Benly as he started skipping around the Living Room into the kitchen and then even jumped over the couch, "see, I don't need it."

"Benly, aren't we going to your room or what?" Asked Danny.

"Ok Danny," smiled Benly as he ran to the stairs.

"Benly don't . . ." worried the Mother Martha of her son getting hurt.

"Mom, I'm fine," told Benly as he grabbed the railing and started climbing up the stairs.

"Be careful Benly that you don't . . ." told Martha as Danny started talking.

"Race ya to the top," smiled Danny as he started running up the stairs and Benly was trying to catch up.

"Benly, don't run up the stairs," said Martha, but the boys kept running.

"I win," said Benly.

"You're good," commented Danny, "you know, your son should sign up for track, he's fast."

"Come on, let me show you my room," smiled Benly, "see ya Mom!"

"Be careful," warned Martha.

"Man, your mom is overprotective, my parents never tell me to be careful when I go to the basement," told Danny.

"Yep, so let's get started with Brail," smiled Benly as he got a book out and you see lots of little bumps, "do you know the alphabet of Brail?"

"Yes, I just don't get the sentences and stuff," told Danny.

"Ok, let me show you a sentence from brail," said Benly as he took Danny's hand and put his fingers on some little bumps.

"Jody jumped over a bridge . . . uh, what's this?" Asked Danny.

"That's a coma," told Benly.

"Right," smiled Danny.

"A table, and a fence," finished Danny, "then that's a period right?"

"Right," smiled Benly.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Vlad Masters OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Vlad was in his mansion reading the Newspaper. He then heard the doorbell and opened the door.

"What do you want?" Asked Vlad.

"The toxic waste fell into the lake," told a worker, "we're gonna close the lake until we get the tanks out."

"Oh cheese cakes," grumped Vlad, "very well, but I need those toxic waste tanks."

"Very well mayor Vlad," nodded the worker as he closed the door and Vlad threw the Newspaper on the floor.

"Great! Well hopefully the tanks will come by and my plan will work," smiled Vlad as he turned on his TV spying on Danny, again, "well, looks like there's Daniel and his friends."

"So Danny, how did those toxic waste tanks get there anyway?" Asked Sam.

"I don't know, but something tells me it has something to do with Vlad," said Danny.

"What was he trying to do with those tanks?" Asked Tucker.

"I have no clue," said Danny, "but I'm gonna find out."

Danny went out and changed into his ghost form flying off on his way.

"Well, this seems to be interesting," smiled Vlad.


	7. Vlad is up to something

**Ok, so you know, no Vlad does not know Danny's blind. Just wanted to point that out. Review please!!**

Danny flew to Vlad's mansion and landed on his feet. He knew Vlad wasn't in his office, but he could tell that Vlad was at the other room where a TV was. He was sitting on his chair rocking. Danny could tell because he felt a vibration of a rocking chair and could hear Vlad rocking back and forth. Danny fazed to where Vlad was sitting with his arms crossed. Danny's eyes were squinted, it was hard to see the grayish-green pupils in the middle of his glowing green eyes. Vlad smirked evilly as Danny, who couldn't see the smirk, just stood floating not looking directly at him since he knew this wasn't school and it didn't matter if Vlad knew he was blind or not.

"Well Daniel, isn't this a lovely surprise," smiled Vlad.

"You're up to something Vlad, that toxic waste tank dumped in the river had to have been ordered by the mayor himself," said Danny.

"How smart Daniel," smiled Vlad as Danny landed on his feet, still not looking directly at him.

"I don't know what you're up to, but I'll be watching you," warned Danny as he just remembered that he was blind, "well, in this case, sensing you, but you get the point."

"What's the difference?" Asked Vlad as Danny turned around with his eyes furrowed.

"Nothing you need to know," answered Danny as he flew out of the mansion.

"Daniel is hiding something," said Vlad, "and I'm gonna find out what.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Danny Phantom OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Danny flew into his house and changed back as Jazz went inside his room.

"Hey Danny, you ok?" Asked Jazz.

"I'm fine, I tried out for Basketball and I'm now on the team," told Danny.

"That's great Danny, what about Benly?" Asked Jazz.

"He's really cool, I'm teaching him how to walk like a normal person and he teaches me Brail," answered Danny, "bad news, Vlad is up to something and I think he was the cause of that toxic waste."

"You mean he was the cause of why Sam is being a grump about trying to save the trees that're dying because of that toxic waste?" Shocked Jazz.

"Bingo, Sam even wants me to put up signs everywhere. Next thing you know, she'll be protesting to impeach Vlad because of his actions," told Danny.

"When did you not want to impeach Vlad?" Asked Jazz as the kids laughed.

"I think when he wasn't mayor," answered Danny as he then touched the wall with his hand and felt a little vibration from the wall, "Jazz, I think there's a bug by the window."

Jazz widened her eyes and then looked by the window and saw one of Vlad's spy cameras. Vlad was spying on them again. Jazz rolled her eyes and then smiled at Danny.

"That's not a bug Danny," told Jazz as Danny realized what it was.

Danny got up from his bed and then took the spy camera bug and flushed it down the toilet.

"Now Vlad can learn where everything flushed down the toilet goes to. Oh and Vlad, if you see and gold fish, say hi for me," smiled Danny.

"Something tells me he'll be back," said Jazz.

"Same here, I guess Vlad is so thrilled to find out that I'm blind," said Danny.

"But Danny, aren't you worried if he finds out or not?" Asked Jazz.

"He'll just be easier to defeat since he'll think that me being blind will have it's advantages," told Danny.

"But Danny . . . you know you do have a point there. I mean you already are good at Basketball, how easy can it be fighting Vlad if he finds out your blind," shrugged Jazz.

"Exactly Jazz," smiled Danny as he jumped on the railing and slid down, landing on his feet.


	8. Track

**Here's my next chapter. Hope you like it. Review please!!**

Danny was at school playing Basketball with his team. He seemed to be getting better. Benly was still being babied by his teachers, principal, and most of the student body that respected him. Danny and his friends were the only ones that didn't baby him. There were teachers trying to show Benly his locker and he knew exactly where it was. Danny threw the ball and caught it as he went to Benly leaning against the lockers.

"Hey Benly, you know you're a pretty fast runner, maybe you should tryout for Track," suggested Danny.

"Really?" Smiled Benly.

"Oh sure, if I can play Basketball, you can run down the Track," smiled Danny.

"Well, if you say I'm good, then I guess I could give it a shot," shrugged Benly.

Benly went to the Tryouts for Track. He went to the coach with a smile on his face.

"What are you doing here?" Asked the coach.

"Well, I was wondering if I could tryout for Track," wondered Benly as the students started laughing.

"Look, we're trying to win the Trophy and we can't have a blind person be in our team," explained the coach.

"I know I'm blind, but Danny says I'm fast. Can you give me a chance coach?" Begged Benly.

After the tryouts, Benly slammed the locker door as Danny could tell it didn't go well.

"What happened?" Asked Danny.

"The coach said that if I can't see where I'm going, I might as well not join," said Benly.

"I can't believe him, heck a blind person can play Basketball," said Danny.

"That's the thing Danny, you never let anyone know about you being blind. It's because of this isn't it?" Asked Benly.

"Well I . . ." muttered Danny.

"You know Danny, if you told everyone you were blind too, then maybe you could make a difference," said Benly as he left, "I'll be in class."

Danny felt the Basketball in his hands and knew Benly was right. No one knew he was blind because of those stupid contacts in his eyes. It didn't show in his ghost form, but it did in his human form. If only he could show everyone that Benly can run track without telling everyone he was blind himself. He decided that he was gonna go up to the coach for Track. He went to the gym office and then stood with his arms crossed.

"What do you want?" Asked the coach.

"My friend was trying out for Track and you didn't let him try because he was blind," said Danny.

"We need to win the Trophy," told the coach.

"It isn't about winning coach, it's about trying your best and working hard. It doesn't say in the rule book that you can't be blind to do Track. Why don't you give Benly a chance? I saw him, he's really good and he also needs his parent's Signature," told Danny, "you have to give him the form coach or you'd just be discriminating against blind people."

The coach's eyes widened when he heard the word discriminate. There was no way he could argue about that part. He decided that Benly might as well have to try to amaze him.

"Fine, he can tryout for Track, but if he bumps his head or gets an injery, it'll be your head," told the coach as Danny nodded, took the form, and left.

Danny went to Benly and gave him the form.

"The coach changed his mind," told Danny as Benly's jaw dropped.

"How'd you do it?" Asked Benly.

"You just need to find the right words," shrugged Danny as they did a boy hug.

"Thanks dude, you're the best," smiled Benly as he ran across the hall.

"Who says that I need to tell everyone I'm blind to get a blind person to join in?" Smiled Danny as he put his stuff in his locker.


	9. Meeting Jim

**Here's my next one. I really like how I did the last one. Especially the last statement Danny said. Review please!!**

Danny road on his scooter with Benly behind him hanging onto him. Danny got to the house where Benly lived as the boys went inside.

"Hello Benly and Danny," smiled Martha, "you boys want something to eat?"

"Sure mom," smiled Benly as the boys rushed to the kitchen.

"Benly, slow down or you'll bump into something," worried Martha.

"I'm fine mother," smiled Benly as he took out the form, "in fact, I was wondering if you can sign this so I can tryout."

"Track?" Widened Martha, "honey, you'll be running a track and you might bump into some other kids."

"Relax Mrs. H, he knows where he's going. See, a blind person can feel vibrations from under their feet and know where a person is. They can also hear their steps. You'll be surprised how good of hearing and touch they have, especially smell," told Danny.

"Yeah Mom, I maybe blind, but I can still see. I just have to find a different way," told Benly.

"Come on hon, Benly's been in this house all day and needs to get out and get some fresh air," told the father who's name was Jim, he was blind too.

"Fine Jim, I'll sign this," agreed Martha as she signed the form and brung it to Benly.

"Thanks Mom," smiled Benly as he kissed his mother on the cheek.

"So, this is Danny huh?" Asked Jim.

"Yeah, he's really cool," told Benly.

Jim felt Danny's face to know what he looks like. He smiled and then cocked his eyebrows.

"Nice contacts," said Jim, apparently he could tell if somebody had contacts or not, "do you wear glasses?"

"Well kinda," told Danny who was a little nervous.

"I see," nodded Martha as she put some food on the table and everyone started eating.

Jim had a way of knowing things since he was a detective, at least that was his job. He felt the vibrations of how Danny was eating. It was not like how his workers or how teenagers his age would eat. It's like the first time he took a bit, it's like he had to smell in order to know what it was. That was how his son ate including himself. Was this kid blind too? That would explain how he understands his son better, but why did he have to hide that?

"So, what do you do at school?" Asked Jim.

"Well, I play at the Basketball team," told Danny.

"I see, do they have any blind kids at school besides my son?" Asked Jim.

"Well . . . not exactly, alot of people there babying Benly alot, you'd be surprised what I had to do to get Benly a form to join the Track Team," told Danny.

"Really?" Surprised Jim, "what do they do?"

"Well, when I first met Benly, I saw him with a guard," told Danny, "I don't think you guys got him a guard."

"Nope, we try not to baby Benly too much. He needs to get to the real world," told Jim, "alot of the schools baby Benly alot, it'd be nice for him to be friends with somebody who was blind himself."

"I guess," shrugged Danny as Benly, who knew his father this well, went to Danny.

"I think he found out, I could tell by his tone," whispered Benly in Danny's ear as his eyes widened.

"I'll be outside if you need me," told Martha as she closed the screen door.

"How'd you find out?" Asked Danny.

"I'm a detective, they way you were eating was like you had to smell it to know what it was. Since you wore contacts, points out you don't want anyone to know and judging by the way the school treats blind people says you don't like to be babied. You want to be treated as if you weren't blind," told Jim.

"He's good," said Danny.

"I know," said Benly.

"I promise I won't tell anyone and I'm glad there's a friend that understands exactly what my son's going through," smiled Jim.

"Well, I wasn't always like this, I used to be able to see my friends two weeks ago and then I ran into some toxic waste and then I couldn't see ever since. It took a day to learn to walk without my walker and two more to go around without anyone knowing I was blind. If I was treated as if I wasn't blind, then people won't have to baby me or any of that stuff," explained Danny.

"You know, if you told everyone after doing all the stuff you do, they won't baby you," told Jim.

"True," agreed Danny, "but better safe then sorry."


	10. Benly sees a ghostfight

**The mother so far is starting to baby her son less then last time because he's starting to improve on getting his way around. Although, she still doesn't know that Danny's blind. Many of you begged me to get somebody to find out Danny's blind and now I got one. Review please!!**

Vlad was disappointed that Danny found his spy camera bug and flushed it down the toilet. He started scanning around the room to see if he could find something.

"This is pointless, how can I figure out what Daniel is hiding?" Wondered Vlad.

"Who cares about the whelp, I'm sure it's just nothing," glared Skulker, "we need to focus on the Toxic Waste."

"True," sighed Vlad, "hopefully they should come here with them."

You hear the doorbell ring as Vlad got up and got the door. There were two men and two tanks of Toxic Waste.

"We got what you asked," told the worker.

"Very well, take those tanks to the backyard," ordered Vlad.

"As you wish Mr. Masters," nodded the second worker as both men left and Vlad closed the door.

"Well, it was about time those dopes brought those tanks here. Now I just need to take them to the tunnel under Fenton Works and make their house explode when they're all gone," smiled Vlad, "then once their house explodes, they'll need a place to live. They'll decide to live with me and then Maddie will be mine."

"I'll keep the whelp busy," bored Skulker as he flew up and fazed through the ceiling.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Danny Fenton OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Danny was on his scooter as his ghost sense went off and stopped his scooter. He then changed into his ghost form and jumped into the air feeling wind currents. It was no other then Skulker himself.

"Hello ghost child," smiled Skulker.

"What do you want Skulker?" Asked Danny with his eyes narrowed.

"Here to have your head for my pelt," grinned Skulker.

"That's still gross," snickered Danny as he shot an ecto blast.

Skulker got his hand gun and shot Danny in the chest as he flew in the sky and onto the streets where Benly lived. Martha came out and screamed.

"Mom, what's going on?" Asked Benly.

"Ghost!" Shouted Martha as she ran inside the house.

"Looks like I'll have your pelt," smirked Skulker.

"I don't think so!" Shouted Danny as he turned his feet for Skulker to trip and he fell on his stomach.

"Danny, is that you?" Wondered Benly.

Danny got up and then threw Skulker onto the streets with a thug.

"Guess your hunt wasn't much of a hunt huh?" Smiled Danny.

"Danny, what are you doing and why is your voice echoy?" Asked Benly who was right behind him.

Danny then remembered that Benly was blind and since he couldn't see how different he was. Benly could hear him which sounded like his human form except the echoing and only touch to see what he looked like and he wasn't any different besides the hair color and suit.

"Benly, you have to get out of here and there's another secret you need to keep. I'm Danny Phantom, protector of Amity Park. Although no one can recognize me, but you can since you're blind and can't see me," told Danny.

"Wait, you're Danny Phantom? That explains what's going on here," said Benly as Danny felt in the wind currents of a truck coming their way.

"Oh crud," widened Danny as he grabbed his friend and turned intangible, "you have to get out of here Benly now!"

Benly nodded and ran onto the sidewalk to not miss the show.

"Time for your head to be in my trophy case," smirked Skulker.

"Oh gross!" Snickered Benly.

"Tell me about it," annoyed Danny as he kicked Skulker in the gut and he fell onto the ground.

Danny pointed his thermos at Skulker and sucked him into it.

"Benly!" Called Martha as she ran to him, "I was so worried, are you ok?"

"I'm fine Mom, you should've seen it," smiled Benly, "I actually saw a ghost fight for the first time." **ok, so you won't be confused, he means he used his senses to hear and feel vibrations. Blind people do that alot.**

"That's great honey," smiled Martha as she went to Danny and hugged him, "thank you for saving my baby."

"You're welcome," smiled Danny as he then decided to go before Jim came in, "better go, see ya!"

Danny flew off as Jim came out the door. Benly smiled with his arms crossed.


	11. Sam blushes

**Here's my next chapter. It seems this story has alot of people reviewing to me. Review please!!**

Danny flew to Sam's place, since it was usually quiet there then at his house. He laid on her bed and changed back. Sam came to her room and saw Danny.

"Hey Danny, rough day huh?" Asked Sam.

"Skulker got me and Benly found out," told Danny.

"How'd he know?" Asked Sam as she then remembered he was blind, "oh right, he recognized your voice."

"Vlad is definately up to something, there is no way Skulker was trying to hunt me or he'd be more furious," told Danny.

"You have a point," thought Sam, "but what would he need with some toxic waste."

"I guess he wants to blow up something," shrugged Danny.

"Wait a minute Danny, maybe you can use the advantage of being blind to overhear Vlad's plans," smiled Sam.

"How am I gonna do that?" Asked Danny.

"Just go by the mansion and find out what you can hear by the wall," told Sam.

"Do you think Vlad will catch me?" Asked Danny.

"Not if he's not trying to spy on you," told Sam.

"Speaking of spying, I think that's rather a bug on the side of your wall or that's Vlad with a V," told Danny as he felt the wall and then opened Sam's window.

You see a little Vlad spy camera bug. Danny picks it up by the legs with a smirk on his face.

"You know Vlad, you really just don't know how to give up do you?" Asked Danny, "since you were nice enough to climb up Sam's wall, how bout you drop by someone else's house."

Danny threw the bug out the window and giggled about the pun he used.

"I guess he should learn that you're not that easy to catch," smiled Sam with her arm around his shoulder as she noticed it and then snatched it off with a deep blush, "uh sorry."

Danny grabbed both of Sam's arms and then cocked his eyebrows.

"You're blushing," told Danny, "did I embarrass you?"

"No of coarse not, it's nothing Danny really," said Sam nervously as Danny cocked his eyebrows

"Ok," shrugged Danny, "but why were you blushing?"

"Uh," said Sam.

"You were blushing, I could tell because your blood pressure was rising and you started getting warm. Why were you blushing?" Asked Danny.

"I was just . . . a little nervous about the camera is all," lied Sam.

"If you don't wanna tell me, that's fine Sam," said Danny.

"Danny, it's not what you think really," said Sam.

"Whatever," sighed Danny as he looked out the window.

At school, Benly was getting better in Track. Danny was getting closer to the championships. His grade in PE also went up including his other grades. Danny was paying more attention in class and studied by overhearing his recording. Danny's help in Braille also improved and he started reading the lids on the cups at Nasty Burger that was braille. No one could figure out that Danny was blind as a bat. Dash was still picking on him, but not stuff him into his locker or something. Danny defended himself alot more then when he wasn't blind and caught alot more ghosts. Some of the ghosts found out he was blind by looking at him in the eye, but still wanted to rip him apart. Even Valerie found out and she still wanted to kick his butt and as always, Danny kicked her butt in the end. Danny was walking with Benly back home.

"My mom isn't babying me as much as she used to," told Benly, "she's even gonna watch me on Track."

"Can't wait to see you beat those guys," smiled Danny as he kept bouncing his basketball.

"Yeah," smiled Benly, "even my coach says that he'll need me to get the trophy."

"Guess he started making sense," smiled Danny as he then noticed he was by Vlad's mansion, "we're here."

"Where?" Asked Benly.

"Vlad's," answered Danny with a scowl.

Danny took Benly's hand and fazed through the fence and rushed by Vlad's mansion. The two blind kids smacked their ears by the wall and tapped on the wall a few times.

"Do you hear anything?" Asked Danny.

"Wait, I hear something," whispered Benly.

"Me too," replied Danny.

"I don't know, don't you think that will hit the streets?" Asked Skulker.

"Skulker, this will work, once I put those toxic wastes under the Fenton's house, the whole house will explode and they will have to stay with me. Maddie will be mine and Jack will be dead," grinned Vlad evilly.

"He's gonna blow up your . . ." shouted Benly as Danny grabbed his mouth to keep him quiet, "gm."

"Do you hear something?" Asked Vlad.


	12. Benly goes to Danny's

**I love cliffhangers. My last chapter was a cliffy. Here's the next one, I'll be at my dad's so I won't be able to finish this story till I get back. I'll miss you guys. Review please!!**

Danny gasped a little and turned invisible. Luckily, Vlad didn't have a ghost sense like he did. Vlad looked out the window and didn't see anything.

"I don't see anything," told Skulker.

"It must be those pesky next door neighbors again," annoyed Vlad as he went back inside.

Danny turned visible and fazed back on the sidewalk with a glare on his face.

"Sorry," shrugged Benly.

"Do you want the whole town to know you big mouth?!" Shouted Danny.

"It slipped out Danny," said Benly as Danny sighed.

"If you're gonna be part of my team, then you'll have to learn to be quiet," told Danny.

"Ok, I'll be quiet," said Benly as the boys headed over to Fenton Works.

Apparently, Danny wanted Benly to come over to his house for some games. Benly was happy too and even his mother didn't mind after Jim convinced her enough. The boys reached Fenton Works as they stepped right inside. You then hear a crash in the lab as you see Jack barge right up like a mad man looking like he was in World War 2.

"Hey Danny, just working on a new invention, who's your friend?" Asked Jack.

"His name's Benly, he's really cool. Me and him were going upstairs to play some games," told Danny.

"Great, how's the Basketball thing comin?" Asked Jack.

"Good, we're going to the Championships," told Danny as he threw the Basketball to his dad.

"That's great Danny, I'm so proud of you," smiled Jack with tears tingling down in joy.

"Thanks Dad," smiled Danny as he walked upstairs with Benly, "we'll be upstairs if you need us."

"Ok, just be careful if you go out your window again!" Warned Jack.

"Out the window?" Confused Benly.

"Well, I go out my window at times and go from one house roof to another," admitted Danny.

"And your parents don't mind?" Shocked Benly.

"As long as I know what I'm doing," told Danny.

"Wow, you get to do all this stuff, if my mom knew I was doing that, she'd be screaming to the heavens," told Benly.

"It is pretty dangerous, you need to know how to balance," told Danny as he got to his computer.

"Could you teach me?" Asked Benly.

"After we play games," told Danny as he got his computer ready to play.

"But Danny, how am I gonna play on your computer?" Asked Benly as Danny smiled.

"I have a better way of playing," told Danny, "I can actually go inside my computer and actually be in the game."

"Cool," amazed Benly.

"Yep, it's like the ultimate cheat code," told Danny.

"So, how bout it? One on one?" Asked Benly.

"Bring it," challenged Danny with a smirk as he went inside the game in his ghost form.

Benly and Danny started playing the game against each other. Although, Danny kept winning mostly while Benly only won a few times. Jazz went inside the room to check on the boys and saw Benly on the computer typing on the keyboard like crazy.

"This is so unfair, you get to play inside the game," glared Benly.

"No one likes a sore looser Benly," laughed Danny.

"Danny, what are you doing?" Asked Jazz.

"Playing with Benly," smiled Danny with his arms crossed.

"Ok, but be careful, if Mom and Dad come in, they'll think a ghost has taken over the computer or something," warned Jazz.

"Relax Jazz, I've got everything under control," told Danny as Jazz sighed.

"So Danny, your parents don't know you're half ghost?" Asked Benly.

"Nope, they think Danny Phantom is the bad guy since they heard the word Ghost Boy," told Danny.

"Wow," said Benly.


	13. Rope walking

**Hey guys, I'm back. Things have been pretty crazy and I had fun at my dad's. Anyway, hope you like the next one. Review please!!**

Danny went to the window and opened it wide. He felt the warm sun beaming on his skin. He could never see that glowing sun, which was pretty sad. He took his walker stick and banged it on the outside of the window. Benly was behind him and put his hand on the wall.

"Ok, grab your walker stick," ordered Danny as Benly got his walker in a tube-like fashion.

"Got it Danny," told Benly.

"Ok, you just bang it on the bottom of the window outside," said Danny.

Benly went to the window and banged his walker as he felt the vibrations with the hand on the wall outside.

"I feel a rope or something," said Benly.

"Get onto the rope," ordered Danny.

"Are you sure about this?" Asked Benly.

"Just trust it," told Danny as Benly nodded.

Benly went outside and felt his feet touch the rope. He swallowed his throat and slowly stood up with his arms across like an airplane. He started walking across the rope slowly and felt Danny following him, giving him a sign of comfort. He smiled and made it across to the roof of a house. Danny then got on along with him.

"I told ya you could do it," smiled Danny.

"Yeah, thanks for believing in me," smiled Benly.

"I've always believed in you Benly," told Danny as he sat cross-legged, "The championships are gonna be tomorrow."

"I can't wait for that," smiled Benly.

"Me neither," smiled Danny as it then turned into a frown.

"Danny, is there anything wrong, I can feel if something is bugging somebody," told Benly.

"It's Sam, when one of Vlad's bugs went up her window, after I flushed it, she started blushing for some reason. I think she was embarrassed, but I don't know why," told Danny.

"When did she start doing it?" Asked Benly.

"She had her arm around me at first and then snatched it . . . I am so stupid," realized Danny.

"Huh?" Questioned Benly.

"She wasn't embarrassed. She has a thing for me doesn't she?" Asked Danny.

"That would explain why she's stocking you all the time," smiled Benly.

"What?!" Shocked Danny.

"Kidding," laughed Benly as Danny gave him a little punch, "what, a guy can't have a good joke."

"Hey! I'm having a hormone crisis here!" Shouted Danny.

"Sorry dude, listen, why don't you tell Sam how you feel," told Benly giving him a light tug, "the chicks dig that."

"Oh yeah, I'm sure they dig a kid who's a half ghost blind freak," said Danny sarcastically.

"You're not a freak Danny, just different," smiled Benly as Danny gave a short one in return.

"That's what Sam always tells me, that I'm unique," told Danny, "but now I don't know, I'm now blind and I just met somebody who's as much of a freak as me. No offense."

"Non takin," replied Benly, "but for somebody that's a freak sure knows how to get the ladies."

Danny kinda chuckled at that part.

"That's because nobody knows I'm blind," told Danny.

"But Sam knows and she still digs ya," smiled Benly as they both laid on the roof on their backs.

"Yeah," smiled Danny, "I'll tell her soon at the right time."

"Good luck," smiled Benly as the boys heard Vlad from a distance.

The boys swung strait up with their eyes widened so big, you could see their grayish pupils.

"Do you hear him?" Asked Benly.

"Yep, looks like it's time to find out what Vlad is up to," furrowed Danny as he grabbed Benly's arm and changed into his ghost form.

Danny flew him and Benly to where Vlad and Skulker was behind some trash cans.

"I still cannot believe that toxic waste tank just dropped like that," grumped Vlad.

Skulker was helping with the tanks apparently. He looked at the lake where the toxic waste was dumped at and saw an empty tank that was non other then the toxic waste that was dumped. It had a hole busted in it with two hand-prints on it. He then remembered the recording of when Danny was talking to his friends about the toxic waste, then remembered when he and Vlad thought they heard somebody outside. He then narrowed his eyes and looked around two see two boys. One was non other then Danny himself. They quickly turned and gasped.

"Hello, ghost child, glad to see me or can't you see at all?" Grinned Skulker who grabbed Danny's shirt and looked directly in his grayish-blue eyes, "ghost child."


	14. Vlad's plan

**Looks like Skulker found out. Vlad is still clueless, but he finds out later in the story. Review please!!**

Danny narrowed his eyes and kicked Skulker in the chest landing on his two feet.

"I know what you and Vlad are doing with that toxic waste," said Danny.

"You and your friend have good ears, and now that I know your little problem, you're an even more valuable pray to catch," grinned Skulker.

"Then why don't cha try to catch me?" Challenged Danny as he stood his ground, "GOING GHOST!!!"

Danny changed into his ghost form and shot an ecto blast right at Skulker and he flew right into the lake where the toxic waste with the busted hole was. Danny flew down the hill and the two ghosts started fighting head to head. Vlad noticed Danny and Skulker fighting and saw Benly in the streets.

"Well, you seem to be the curious type now aren't you?" Smiled Vlad as Benly narrowed his eyes and threw his sunglasses off his face.

For the first time ever you see Benly's green eyes with some grayish-green pupils. He clutched his fists and ran his two legs. Vlad wasn't aware that Benly was blind, but was just Danny's little friend. He changed into his ghost form and started blasting Benly as he flew back down the street. Vlad picked him up with his shirt with an evil grin and saw his grayish-green pupils.

"Oh my gosh!" Shocked Vlad.

"What, gotta problem with blind people?" Snarled Benly as he kicked Vlad in the jot and he let the kid go.

Vlad's hands went between his legs and Benly pushed Vlad down a sewer hole. He ran and slid down the hill where Skulker and Danny were fighting. Skulker had his guns ready as he was about to shoot Danny in the clear.

"It's over, ghost child," grinned Skulker.

Benly tackled Skulker right behind him. He tried to get Benly off him, but it was too difficult. Danny got up on his two feet trying to aim at Skulker. He didn't want to shoot his friend, so he trusted his vibrations. He felt Skulker and on top of him was Benly on his back. Danny took a deep breath and felt the energy in his hands. Sweat started pouring down as the green blast aimed right at Skulker's head and he fell into the lake that looked like a brownish red from the toxic waste that polluted it. Because of how much was put in, it ruined Skulker's suit and sparks started flying out on the outer part.

"Oh shoot," said Skulker as the robot shut off automatically.

Benly got up and walked to Danny who was looking at the toxic waste tank that had a hole in it. Danny felt the outer parts of it and knew what it was.

"We better go before mayor loony gets out that hole," told Benly.

"This was the tank that made me blind," told Danny as Benly gasped.

"Whoa," amazed Benly.

"It was all Vlad's fault that I can't see and it's his fault I'm a blind freak!" Shouted Danny as he flew into the sky.

Benly knew what it was like to feel like a freak because you couldn't do something like everyone else could. It made you feel left out or just not being part of something. He grabbed the toxic waste tank with the hole in it and walked up the hill with it. Meanwhile, Danny flew back to his house and laid down on his bed. Benly came into his room out the window with the empty tank.

"What are you doing with that stupid thing?" Asked Danny.

"They're going to blast your house during the Basketball game," told Benly as Danny stood up, "it may not have brail, but it does have some words popped out like 3D effects."

Danny slid his fingers on the words that read, "toxic waste to be off at 6:30 tomorrow."

"That's the day of the game," gasped Danny, "somebody needs to be here to stop Vlad."

"But who?" Asked Benly.

"We'll have to have a meeting," told Danny.

"Good idea," agreed Benly.


	15. The meeting

**Here's the next chapter. Looks like they're gonna have a Team Phantom meeting. Hope they have a plan. Review please!!**

Everybody was in Danny's room. Sam, Tucker, Benly, Danny, and Jazz were all siting quietly.

"So, does anyone know a plan?" Asked Danny.

"Well, I can't stay here cause you know how Mom and Dad are about us 'having to spend family time,'" annoyed Jazz.

"I can't stay, if I couldn't tell if Vlad's blast was coming, I can't now," told Benly.

"You should've used your ears Benly," said Danny.

"Well, I could stay," shrugged Tucker.

"Great idea Tucker," smiled Sam.

"You find the stupid tanks, now I need somebody to keep Plasmius busy," thought Danny.

"Benly and I will keep him busy," told Sam.

"Yes, we'll . . . what? What if I get blasted again?" Asked Benly.

"Use your ears!" Answered everyone as Danny sighed.

"I just hope this works," said Jazz.

"This better or we won't have a home period," said Danny.

"I better get home or my parents are gonna kill me," told Sam.

"But Sam, it's only eight," said Danny.

"Yeah, but my parents want me at home at eight-thirty," told Sam.

"Why?" Asked Tucker.

"They didn't like me going around at night since the Freakshow incident," explained Sam.

"One time of being controlled by a clown freak and they still can't get it out of their heads can they," snorted Danny.

"Apparently not, but at least they're not blaming you for this Danny," sighed Sam.

"Why would your parents blame Danny?" Asked Benly.

"Long story," answered Sam.

"Anyway, you better get home Sam," told Danny as Sam nodded.

Sam opened Danny's window and got out.

"See ya at the game," smiled Sam.

"You too," waved Danny.

"I have to get home too, my parents don't like it when I'm late for dinner," said Tucker as he jumped out the window along with Sam.

"I think now is the right time," whispered Benly in Danny's ear.

Danny nodded and jumped out his window, which startled Sam a bit.

"Danny, is there anything you need?" Asked Tucker.

"I need to talk to Sam," told Danny.

"Ok, if you say so," shrugged Tucker as he left and Sam turned to face Danny.

"What is it?" Asked Sam.

"Do you like me?" Asked Danny.

"Of coarse I do, I'm your best friend," smiled Sam.

"Not like that, I mean like . . . you know," explained Danny as Sam's eyes widened.

"Well . . . uh gee I . . ." muttered Sam.

"You do, I can hear your heartbeat beating fast and feel your blood pressure rising," told Danny.

"I guess it's hard to hide something around you now," smiled Sam, scratching the back of her neck.

"And you don't mind the fact that the guy you love is a blind freak?" Asked Danny.

"You're not a freak, you're blind, but so is Benly," told Sam.

"But I can't even see you anymore, infancies on seeing," explained Danny.

"Yes you can," smiled Sam as she took Danny's hand and slid it on her cheek.

Danny's hand slid under Sam's chin, to her cheek. Sam then moved Danny's thumb on her lips and then brushed it on her hair. Danny smiled and then gently grabbed Sam's soft hands.

"You're as beautiful as I remembered," smiled Danny.

"Not as much as your eyes," commented Sam as a smile crept up on Danny's face, "I better go."

"Yeah," smiled Danny as he blew a kiss. Sam returned it as Danny felt her blow fill his face.


	16. The Championships part 1

**Time for the championship game of Basketball, something happens during the time, so you better get ready. Review please.**

The next day was the day of the Championships. Danny was getting his uniform on that read 24 on the back. He took his contacts and put them on his eyes, making him look like a normal guy who can see. Jazz went to his room, seeing him with his Basketball uniform.

"Nice uniform Danny, I think you'll be great at the Basketball Game," smiled Jazz.

"Thanks, are you sure the plan will work?" Asked Danny.

"Positive," smiled Jazz, "you just leave it to us."

"Thanks sis," smiled Danny.

"Hey kids! Are you ready?" Asked Jack who had his soda-drink hat, finger glove reading "Danny's #1," and a red T-shirt reading "Go Casper High Go."

"Yeah dad, we're ready," smiled Jazz, "at least Danny's blind or that right there would just be plain embarrassing."

"What are you talking about Jazz?" Asked Danny as Jazz whispered in his ear, "dad, do you have to wear that?"

"I always wear this to any game Danny," grinned Jack.

"It's a good thing I can't see or this would be really embarrassing," annoyed Danny.

"It's time to go kids," called Maddie as everyone got inside the RV.

Danny went into the bathroom in the RV and got the Fenton Phone in his ear to contact his friends.

"Hey guys, how're things going?" Asked Danny.

"Vlad's putting the toxic waste into the hole, it'll be only an amount of time until the whole place goes kaboom," told Tucker.

"Just make sure that Vlad doesn't turn my house into an ally way," said Danny.

"We will Danny, and good luck at the game," smiled Sam as she then turned to a whisper, "we'll be watching."

"Thanks," said Danny as he got out of the bathroom.

"I can't see Danny, but in a way, I'll be watching too," told Benly.

"I know you will," smiled Danny.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Sam and Benly OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tucker, Sam, and Benly saw Vlad get out of the hole after finishing putting the tanks in.

"Why did we have to wait till he got all the tanks?" Asked Benly.

"If he gets part of them, he'll continue, but if he gets all of them, he'll be too confident," answered Sam.

"Ohh," nodded Benly.

"You guys just do your thing," said Tucker.

"We will," smiled Sam as she grabbed Benly's arm and ran from the ally.

"Ready for this?" Asked Benly.

"I'm ready as ever," smiled Sam as she gave Benly an ecto gun, "you just use the vibrations to aim or I'll tell you where to aim."

"Ok," nodded Benly.

"Well, you kids just don't know when to give up now do you?" Glared Vlad.

"Not this team," said Benly, "you're not gonna get away with this Vlad."

"Oh I'm so scared, I can't possibly be beaten by somebody who can't even see his own hand," mocked Vlad.

"You better be," threatened Benly as he shot directly at Vlad and he crashed into a wall.

"Nice aim," complimented Sam.

"Thanks," smiled Benly.

"So that's it, you want to play dirty, let's play dirty," growled Vlad as he shot an ecto blast at Benly.

Benly's eyes narrowed as he then remembered what Danny said, 'use your ears.' He smiled and heard the blast coming directly toward him and dodged it quickly as he shot another blast at Vlad, but this time, he dodged it and grabbed the boy by his shirt.

"I will not be beaten by a blind kid!" Shouted Vlad as Sam put the Specter Deflector on his waist and weakened him.

"Then how bout we even the field," glared Sam as she kicked him and he fell down.

"That was close," sighed Benly.

"Let's hope Tucker knows what he's doing," said Sam.


	17. The Championships part 2

**Here's part two of this chapter. Hope you like it. Review please!!**

Tucker went inside the hole that was dark. He had to get a map to find out where in the world was the part under the Fenton's house. He had to pass the tunnel under the school where he could hear the game going on.

"I see Danny's having a good time," said Tucker, then he heard the game called a timeout.

"Uh, looks like Danny is having to find something on the floor," announced the announcer.

"Where is that stupid thing?" Asked Danny.

"What are you looking for Fenton?" Asked Dash, "OH MY GOSH!!"

"There are times like these in which I wished that I didn't have to loose things," whimpered Danny.

"I wonder what happened?" Wondered Tucker, "better focus on the mission."

Tucker started trailing through the dark tunnel till he got to where the toxic waste was. There were also some bombs under them. His eyes widened and then turned into an annoying look on his face.

"I'm gonna need an easier way to move all this stuff," said Tucker.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Danny Fenton OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Danny was getting ready for the Basketball Game. He was glad that Jazz was there to watch him play the game. He was with his teammates warming up for the game so they can get started. Dash was one of his teammates along with Quan. As much as Dash didn't like working with a geek, there were times like these in which he had to deal with. Although, Danny was pretty good and they got used to working together as a team. Although, he let Danny throw the ball in the basket just because he wasn't good at it, but he was good at dodging and stealing. For some reason, Danny had a way of knowing his game and how to do it. He'd know where somebody was without even looking, it was almost like he was psychic or something. The game was about to begin.

"Looks like the teammates are looking tired today, but ready to start the game ladies and gentlemen," announced the announcer of the game.

"Ok, looks like we've got a good team out there, but we can be better if we work together," told the coach.

"Let's do this," smiled Quan.

"Hey, I'd like to speak to Mr. Fenton first," told Mrs. Tetslaff.

"Sure," said coach, "but hurry."

"What do you want?" Asked Danny.

"You know, you're one of the very few teammates that is willing to go for it despite a physical issue they may have," said Mrs. Tetslaff.

"What do you mean?" Asked Danny.

"You don't need eyes to play Basketball Fenton, I believe you know that," smiled Mrs. Tetslaff.

"You know?" Shocked Danny.

"Overheard you talking to your little friends," told Mrs. Tetslaff, "when I was your age, I was riding a horse and lost a leg. I wanted to make something of myself and not being babied, so I never told anyone about my leg until now. Except maybe the teachers, but they've known me for a long time."

"I kinda have known about your leg since I became blind," admitted Danny, "I was surprised that you were able to live with that."

"And you'd be surprised how many more will be when they see a Basketball player without any eyes. Now that right there is amazing. Now go out there, play the game, and show everyone what you can do," said Mrs. Tetslaff.

"I will, and thanks," smiled Danny.

"No problem Fenton," smiled Mrs. Tetslaff as she left and Danny got with his teammates.

"Ok, everyone ready?" Asked the coach.

"Yeah, I'm ready," smiled Danny.

"Go Casper High!" Shouted the teammates.


	18. The Championships part 3

**Ok, we're back with Sam and Benly, I know you want to see what happens at the game, but part of it won't make sense if I didn't put this part ok. Review please!!**

Benly got a big metal pole and positioned himself with his eyes narrowed.

"So this is how you like to play huh?" Growled Vlad as he unbuckled the Specter Deflector, "how bout we dance then?"

"Ok big and ugly," smirked Benly as he wacked Vlad with the pole and he crashed onto the garbage.

"You were lucky, but you'll need a better weapon then that Benly," told Sam as she gave Benly a double lightsabor-like thing that Maddie used one time.

"Thanks," smiled Benly.

"No problem," smiled Sam.

Vlad started charging right on Benly. Benly could feel the force of Vlad coming towards him as he started using the ecto gun, but he dodged them. Benly quickly got out the lightsabor-like thing and wacked Vlad with it. Vlad got out the same pole Benly used on him the first and they had a sword fight. Vlad tried to hit Benly on the side, but missed and then soon Benly rammed his weapon right on Vlad's chest and he flew back and swept onto the streets. Benly breathed hard as Sam started aiming right at Vlad and shot him directly.

"It's too late anyways, my plan will start in three, two, one," smiled Vlad as you hear an explosion that was on Vlad's mansion, "WHAT!?! That wasn't supposed to happen."

"Sorry, I couldn't move the bombs out of the tunnel, so I had to move it somewhere else," told Tucker who came out of the hole with some black smudges on his face and black stains all over his shirt and cargo pants.

"I should've known you'd be part of this," glared Vlad.

"What do you expect? We're all a team and always on the move when Danny's out," shrugged Benly.

"Then maybe I should join the game," grinned Vlad as he flew right where the game was.

"I have a bad feeling about this," said Sam.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Danny Fenton OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The game was starting and Danny was facing a tall guy as the coach threw the ball up and Danny caught it and then started dribbling to his basket. He felt Quan on the other side.

"Quan catch!" Called Danny as Quan caught the ball and threw it in the basket.

The players kept playing and trying to get the ball. There were signs reading "CASPER'S #1," "Go Dash go," "We love you Danny," etc. Danny would be surprised how many people had signs with his name on it if he wasn't blind. Although, he did hear people cheering for him, mostly girls. The other team, the Vikings, had the ball and were dribbling it to their goal. They got a basket and scored. Dash took the ball and started dribbling it to their goal.

"Dash, I'm open!" Called Danny who was waving his hands.

Dash passed the ball to Danny and he dribbled it pass the players and threw the ball into the basket.

"Looks like it's 6 to 8 and Casper High was winning," announced the announcer of the game.

"Looks like we're ahead guys, but we need to keep trying," said the coach, "just make sure you keep your eye on the ball."

"In other words, make sure you know where the ball is right?" Asked Danny.

"Right Danny," nodded the coach, "now let's go."

The other team had the ball and Danny was in the way. He threw the ball over Danny and he tried to catch, but the ball hit him slightly on the head and his contact on his left eye fell to the ground.

"Oh great," whispered Danny as he started moving his hands on the ground looking for the contact.

"What are you doing?" Asked one of his teammates.

"I lost my contact while one of our rivals was throwing the ball," told Danny since he couldn't find any other excuse for him to put a timeout.

The teammate called a timeout as you can hear the whistle blow. Dash was wondering what the heck Danny could've lost during the game.

"Uh, looks like Danny is having to find something on the floor," announced the announcer.

"Where is that stupid thing?" Complained Danny in panic.

Dash kneeled by Danny with curiosity.

"What are you looking for Fenton?" Asked Dash as Danny looked up without thinking, "OH MY GOSH!!"

"There are times like these in which I wish that I didn't have to loose things," whimpered Danny.

"You don't have any pupils," gasped Dash.

"Of coarse I do you idiot!" Shouted Danny as he punched Dash on the arm, "now are you gonna stand there or are you gonna help me find my contact, I can't see."

"Hey, I can't see it either Fenton," glared Dash.

"No, I mean I really can't see, I'm freakin blind," admitted Danny as Dash's eyes widened.

"You're blind?" Shocked Dash.

"YES! I'M BLIND!!!" Shouted Danny as you can hear a gasp through the whole crowd, "I probably shouldn't said it out loud."

"Man, you . . . found it!" Called Dash as Danny took his contact, cleaned it with his spit and put it back on now with a silence in the whole game.


	19. The Championships part 4

**I guess Danny really didn't think very clearly huh? Let's see what happens next. Review please!!**

Danny walked to his coach with still silence. One of the teammates waved a hand quickly in front of Danny's face with his expression still the same. Everyone gave glances including the whole school on the benches. Danny could tell everyone was still in shock and knew that everyone now knew his secret. Dash tapped his shoulder and Danny turned around. Dash was holding the Basketball

"I know this is non of your concern, but my cousin's blind too and he can play soccer," told Dash as he passed Danny the ball, "if he can play soccer, your friend can run, and you can play Basketball."

Danny smiled. Not only did Dash not baby him, but he actually could understand that despite his blindness, he can still be someone. Mrs. Tetslaff knew, Benly knew, his friends knew, his family knew, and now his enemy knew. Danny turned and dribbled slowly on the court at a very far distance at least a few feet. Danny bit his lip and threw the ball and made it in the basket, which amazed everyone. Danny turned his head to the coach, not directly, and smiled.

"Let's play ball!" Called the coach blowing the whistle as the coach from the other team came.

"You can't possibly have a blind kid on your team, are you?" Asked the coach from the opposite team.

"What's the matter, afraid to be beaten by a blind kid," challenged Danny as the coach from the opposite team gave a glare and went to his team.

"Nice Fenton," smiled Kwan.

"Gotta say the right words, I always say," said Danny.

"Ok guys, let's show these guys who's boss," said the coach.

"Go Casper High!" Shouted the team.

The teams started playing ball. Danny had the ball and dribbled it down the court as an opposite teammate tried to block him.

"Give the ball to me," said the teammate, trying to trick him.

"Sure," said Danny as he made it look like he was passing it to him, then slid under his legs.

"What the . . ." yelped the opposite teammate.

"Never underestimate a blind kid dude," laughed Danny as he dribbled the ball and made it into the basket as everyone cheered, "you know, maybe being babied has its advantages, when it's on the opposite team. At least that time it did."

"Man, he's good," said the opposite teammate.

The other team had the ball and was dribbling it. When he stopped, Danny bunked the ball from his hand and dribbled it on his side.

"Hey!" Shouted the guy whom Danny stole the ball from.

"You snooze, you loose," smirked Danny as he finally made it to his side.

"Hey, I'm open!" Called Kwan as Danny passed the ball to him and he made the basket.

"Looks like it's tied to 27 and Dash has the ball," announced the announcer.

You then see Benly's parents who were watching the game.

"I wonder if Benly knew that Danny was blind just like him," Thought Martha.

"He did, you just didn't know," told Jim.

"You know, you and all blind people really do give me surprises," smiled Martha.

"Yeah, I think Danny was giving Benly a chance to see the world when other people tried to keep him away from it," thought Jim, "and he doesn't amaze me even more then he already has."

Dash stole the ball from the opposite team and started dribbling it across the court. It was a count down to ten seconds on the clock. Danny was at an open site.

"I'm open!" Called Danny as Dash passed the ball to him.

Danny made a shot and the ball was rolling around the railing of the basket and dropped into it as the timer beeped. Ten seconds was up and Casper High won the game of the season. Everyone cheered and clapped at the same time.

"And the winner is Casper High!" Announced the announcer.

Danny and his teammates cheered all together and then there was a crash through the doors to the gym and a vampire-like ghost rammed through the court. Everyone gasped seeing that the ghost was shot obviously with an ecto gun.

"What the heck?" Questioned Danny.

"I'm I interrupting something?" Grinned Vlad as Danny ran behind the bleachers.

"Apparently yeah," whispered Danny, "GOING GHOST!!" He shouted and changed into his ghost form.


	20. Trust me

**Ok, about two or three people didn't read the ending part of the last chapter carefully. DANNY RAN BEHIND THE BLEACHERS AND CHANGED INTO HIS GHOST FORM. Look again people, you really need to pay attention to what I put out. In otherwords, Danny didn't spoil his secret. Review please!!**

Vlad was on his way to the game seeing that Casper High won.

"Looks like we're gonna have to interrupt the game," said Sam.

"At least it's over," told Benly as Sam aimed at Vlad and shot him directly.

Vlad crashed through the doors and slid along the court.

"I'm I interrupting something?" Asked Vlad as everyone started screaming and Danny ran behind the bleachers.

"If you ask me Vlad, I think you just made a goal," smirked Benly as he and Sam busted the doors open.

Benly had a lightsabor-like thing in his hand and Sam had the ecto gun.

"Benly," gasped Martha who was about to go after her son till Jim stopped her.

"No, it's too dangerous," told Jim.

Vlad took Benly's shirt and threw him across the floor.

"I will not be beaten by a blind child," grunted Vlad.

"How bout a blind ghost?" Asked Danny as he punched Vlad from behind and he crashed on the bleachers.

"Danny, need some help?" Asked Benly who got up from the floor.

"Maybe a little, ready to kick butt?" Asked Danny as Benly nodded.

"Wait, you're blind too?" Shocked Vlad.

"Duh," annoyed Danny, "what do you think that toxic waste did to me? Give my eyes a new color?" he asked as he punched Vlad on the face and he started coming towards Benly.

"Benly, get him!" Called Danny.

"Got it!" Smiled Benly as he wacked Vlad with the lightsabor-like thing, then put the end of it on the ground, lifting himself up and kicking him out the door.

Everyone gasped at what Benly just did.

"Call of the Wild!" Shouted Lancer.

"Was that . . . Benly?" Gasped Martha.

"Yep, I think Benly's starting to become a man," smiled Jim, "thanks Danny."

Danny looked at Benly with a smile.

"Nice shot," smiled Danny.

"No problem," replied Benly.

"I need you and Sam to get the Spectra Speeder," told Danny.

"You got it," smiled Benly as he and Sam ran out of the gym.

Martha ran to her son, making sure he was ok. Benly looked behind him and saw his mother running toward him.

"Oh Benly, are you ok?" Asked Martha.

"I'm fine Mom," said Benly, "I need to go with Sam right now. I need to help Danny."

"But you could get hurt," worried Martha.

"Mom, I can do this, trust me. I maybe blind, but there's so much I can do," told Benly.

"He's right hon," said Jim looking at his wife, "he needs to help his friend if he's planning on being a sidekick."

"Huh?" Confused Martha.

"So, your friend Danny's the ghost boy eh. I think he needs your help if he's gonna catch that ghost there," smiled Jim.

"Wait, how'd you . . . right, you're blind too," realized Sam.

"Danny's the ghost boy?" Gasped Martha.

"Please don't tell anyone," begged Benly.

"We won't tell a soul, now go and help your friend. He's already helped you," smiled Jim as Benly returned it and ran with Sam to Fenton Works.


	21. The final battle

**Yeah, Jim knows Danny's secret now. It's time for the ghost boy to kick some butt. Review please!!**

Vlad floated up in the air where Danny was. He had a glare in his face.

"You know Daniel, I just about had enough of you," growled Vlad as he threw an ecto blast and Danny put up a shield to block it, "if you're blind, how were you able to see that."

"I didn't see it, I just use my other senses. Just because I'm blind, doesn't mean I'm helpless," told Danny as he made a giant ecto energy ball and threw it right at Vlad sending him crashing right onto the streets.

"Hey Danny!" Called Sam in the Spectra Speeder as Danny smiled and then tapped the window.

"Where's Benly?" Asked Danny.

"Oh, he wanted to try out one of your parents' new invention," explained Sam.

"Which one?" Asked Danny as you hear some rocket-like sound, "of coarse, the Fenton Jet Sled."

You see Benly riding the jet sled with one of the tube-like things in one hand.

"Hey Danny," waved Benly.

Danny focused on Vlad as he came up and started chasing Danny. Danny then turned around and punched Vlad on the face and kicked him on the side of a building.

"Is that the best that you've got?" Glared Vlad.

"I've got some," said Benly as he aimed the Jack-A-Nine-Tails at Vlad and smacked in on the ground.

"Ahhh!!!" Screamed Vlad as he landed on the ground.

"Nice," smiled Danny.

"I love this thing," smiled Benly.

"Oh you think this is fun now don cha?" Snarled Vlad tasting the blood from his mouth and spiting it out.

"Kicking your butt?" Asked Benly, "pretty much yeah."

"We'll see who's having fun," glared Vlad as he flew towards them and Danny went in front of Benly.

"Ok Benly, you just stay behind me," ordered Danny as he took a deep breath and blew the Ghostly Wail and Vlad flew back so far he splashed onto the lake.

Danny painted and landed on the jet sled Benly was riding on. Vlad rushed out of the lake with his whole suit and body soaking wet and shot an ecto blast at Danny and he fell onto a broken-down house.

"Danny!" Shouted Sam as her eyes narrowed and rammed right into Vlad.

"Ahhh!!!" Screamed Vlad as Benly then jumped off the jet sled and onto him. When Vlad ended up in the lake, the jet sled picked him up and Benly sat on it like sitting on a horse.

Meanwhile, you see Valerie on the other side of the lake with amazement of what Benly just did.

"Wow, he's good, and my dad still thinks I shouldn't fight ghosts. Heck if a blind person can do it, so can I," glared Valerie, "but does he listen, noooo, he has to have his own status."

Sam looked at Benly with a smile.

"We better get out of here before he shows his ugly face again," told Sam as they both left the lake.

"But where's Danny?" Asked Benly as the kids heard a noise from a broken down house near the lake and they gasped.

Danny was now in human form and had his clothes torn in alot of places. You can also see scratch marks that were so deep, you could see his blood. There was also a blood stain on parts of his shirt and along his pants. Danny limped to the ground as Sam ran out of the Spectra Speeder to Danny with her hand on the red dot of his shirt. Danny laid a hand on hers with his eyes open and not looking at her. He put his fingers on her cheek and then his hand with his thumb on her chin.

"Come closer," whimpered Danny.

"What is it?" Asked Sam as Danny pushed himself up to her lips.

Sam slowly closed her eyes and started kissing his bottom lip with his on her top lip. Apparently Danny's eyes were still open, but then he was blind, didn't make a difference if his eyes were opened or closed. Then later they were closed. They later parted and Danny fell back on his back.

"Ugh," yelped Danny.

"You two lovebirds need anything?" Asked Benly.

"Just some bandages and a Hospital," told Danny.

"You got it," nodded Benly as he ran across the street to get some help.


	22. Epilogue: Benly's new mate

**Ok, here's the Epilogue to my story. Alot of people have read this story, but I suggest you take a look at Star Eclips of the Moon: Plays of Little Jack. It's a Star Wars and Danny Phantom crossover and maybe the first one that's a trilogy. It should be good. One more thing, the OC in this one is actually my best friend. Review please!!**

A few weeks later you see everyone going to other classes. There's a new student who has a walker. The one with wheels that you use to walk around. The girl is about fourteen years old with brown hair in a ponytail, a casual yellow shirt, blue jeans, tennis shoes with leg braces. You can see drool on her lips. She's obviously disabled physically. The principle comes to her.

"You must be the new kid April," said the principle.

"Hi," smiled April.

"Welcome to Casper High, I'm your principal and . . ." introduced the principal as you see Danny coming with his contacts still on, he didn't like sunglasses, "oh hi Mr. Fenton, is there anything you need."

"My team needs a new Basketball," told Danny.

"Oh right, the other one has a leak," remembered principal Ishiyama as she looked in her cabinet and got a new one. She threw it to Danny.

"Thanks, who's the new kid?" Asked Danny without looking.

"Her name's April, would you like to show her around the school?" Asked Ishiyama.

"Oh sure, come on April, you're gonna love it here," told Danny.

"Thanks," smiled April as they started walking down the hallways, "what's your name?"

"Danny Fenton, the Basketball Team's new captain," smiled Danny as he threw and caught the ball.

"Cool," smiled April, "I've never played a sport before, I don't think I ever could," admitted April.

"Of coarse you can, just because you can't walk, doesn't mean you're hopeless," told Danny.

"Why aren't you looking at me?" Asked April.

"Huh? Oh, actually I can't see, I'm blind," explained Danny as April's mouth dropped, "you're blind, oh my gosh."

"Yeah," smiled Danny, "and I'm doin fine, I'm the Captain of the Basketball Team, two best friends, and a girlfriend, nothing can get better then that."

"I'll say," agreed April as you see a Benly without the sunglasses where you could see his grayish-green pupils.

"Hey dude, still wearing those contacts?" Asked Benly laughing.

"Oh funny dude," laughed Danny, "this is my best friend Benly, he's also blind and is part of the track team. Benly, this is April, she's new here."

"Cool," smiled Benly, "hi."

"Hi," grinned April where you could see her two front teeth.

"It must be hard to push that thing with your bookbag on it. You mind if I carry it for you?" Asked Benly, "I can even show you around."

"Uh sure," blushed April as Benly carried her bookbag and they both left.

"Something tells me that cupid just hit Benly," chuckled Tucker.

"Got that right," smiled Danny as they both laughed.


End file.
